John Price (Original)
helicopter, before the cargo ship mission.]] Price, callsign Bravo Six, is an British Special Air Service officer featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Biography In the events of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Price held the rank of Captain and led a four-man SAS squad from the Bering Strait to Russia to Azerbaijan and finally back to Russia. Under his command throughout the events were Gaz and Sgt. "Soap" MacTavish. Price often carried a modified M4A1 and wore a bush hat during field operations. Fifteen years previous to the events of Call of Duty 4, Price held the rank of "Leftenant" (Lieutenant) in the Special Air Service, and was under the command of Captain MacMillan in a covert operation to assassinate Imran Zakhaev near Chernobyl, Ukraine. While Price was believed to have killed Zakhaev with an M82, Zakhaev survived with a severed arm. Eventually, at the conclusion of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Price is severely wounded by Zakhaev's men during the exfiltration following a raid on a Russian nuclear missile silo. Shortly before losing consciousness, Price managed to slide his M1911 to MacTavish, who kills Zakhaev and his bodyguards when they are distracted by the arrival of a Loyalist helicopter gunship. Afterwards, a Russian medic can be seen trying, seemingly in vain, to revive Price. Recent leaked footage has shown that Price has survived as of the events of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Spoilers follow. Between the events of Modern Warfare and Modern Warfare 2, Price has been apparently incarcerated in a gulag in Russia, only to be rescued by Task Force 141 and MacTavish. Initially, Price attempts to kill Gary "Roach" Sanderson, but after recognising MacTavish, he relents and joins the unit. During this exchange, MacTavish returns the M1911 .45 used to kill Zakhaev in the original Modern Warfare. After the escape from the gulag, Price reprises his role as a Captain, and is present in Task Force 141's mission briefings. He joins the force on a later mission to destroy a submarine. His signature weapon appears to have changed from the M4A1 Carbine to the Mk 14 Mod 0 Enhanced Battle Rifle. Spoilers end. Behind the Scenes It is unknown whether or not Price is related to the Captain Price in the earlier games. Popular fanon suspects them to be father and son, as the two characters look very similar to each other. However, given their birth dates, it would be more likely for there to be another generation between them. There is no other evidence to support a relation. Billy Murray, Price's voice actor, has confirmed that he has flown into LA for voice acting for Price. http://www.billyamurray.com/ This means that he will reappear in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. In the Infamy trailer for Modern Warfare 2, there is a soldier with a boonie hat and a long moustache and the same basejumping from a bridge with the same features. If he is not dead, then the Russian medic saved Price and treated him well. More supporting evidence is that the game is set in 2016 and Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare is set in 2011. This could mean Price was in retirement for 5 years and possibly came out of retirement or he was just recovering. It is unknown what Price's part in the story will be, but because the Infamy trailer, it seems he will be an active ally in at least one mission. his gun in the mission "Game Over".]] Quotes Trivia *Captain Price was ranked #5 for top video game heroes in Game Informer. Unfortunately, they mistook him for the same Captain Price that appeared in Call of Duty 2. *When you look at him, his name is 'Captain Price' - the only name featured to have an unabbreviated rank. *When Kamarov, Soap, Price and Gaz are sniping on the bridge in Blackout, if you snipe a group of terrorists fast enough, Price will say something like "Nice shooting. MacMillan would've been proud," or, "MacMillan would be impressed." In the way that Price talks to Soap, it implies that Soap somehow either knew/knows MacMillan or just simply heard about him. * In the fake Vladimir Putin's review of Call of Duty 4http://www.gametrailers.com/player/27119.html, Captain Price is seen in Middle East among the Marines (at 00:30 seconds) , during the night mission "The Bog". He is wearing his woodland outfit (the one with the boonie hat) but his camouflage is an American desert MARPAT just like the Marines. * Price is the one of the few Call of Duty characters seen smoking. * Price is the first playable character whose face we know in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. During the missions "All Ghillied Up" and "One Shot, One Kill," you play as then- Lieutenant Price. Since it happened in 1996, there is little doubt that Price's face has changed. * Price, at the least, understood Russian and Arabic. It is shown he understands Russian when, in the level Hunted, he knows the Ultranationalist is going to kill the farmer. Also, in No Fighting In The War Room, he understands that the Russian on the tannoy is counting down. And, in "Safehouse", Price seems to understand what Al-Asad is saying when he is questioning him. *Price's signature weapon is an M4A1 Carbine with an EOTech sight and an M203 grenade launcher. *The reason Price's callsign is "Bravo Six" is because the callsign of Cpt. MacMillan, whom he served under years previously, was "Alpha Six". (Alpha precedes Bravo in the NATO phonetic alphabet.) *In the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 edition of Game Informer, they made the mistake of calling Cpt. Price a Sergeant. *Price might have fought in the Lebanese civil war with Kamarov in the 1970s and/or 1980s. This was before Price became a Captain as he is a Lieutenant in mission in Pripyat which takes place in the 1990s. This is backed up by the fact that you can hear Price saying remember Beirut? to Kamarov in the level Blackout, when you meet with Sgt. Kamarov and the others loyalists (Beirut being the capital of Lebanon). However, this would be odd as at the time when this civil war was happening the Soviet Union was still in existence and the Soviets and British were not allies. So it could also be about a fictonal operation in Beirut involving Russian Spetsnaz and British SAS. *It is strange that Cpt. Price has been incarcerated for 5 years considering his life was saved by Russian Loyalists, not captured by Ultranationalists, perhaps between the events of Modern Warfare and Modern Warfare 2 the Russian loyalists have been crushed, hence Price being detained. *You need to play with Price in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, in the mission Contingency References Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:SAS Members Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Cod4 characters Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Characters Category:Task Force 141